The love of the riptide
by KittyKatBae
Summary: Rivertide, the Riverclan deputy must prove to Greystar that she can take his place when he dies. She has many difficult choices and each choice will affect her life and the life of the clan.


CLAN & MEMBERS

Riverclan:

Leader- Greystar: a grey tom with soft blue eyes.

Deputy- Rivertide: a brown female with amber eyes.

Warriors-

Scorchflame: a white tom with blue eyes.

Ciderfeather: a female with gold fur and Amber eyes. Hawkeyes trainer.

Breezetail: A brown and black spotted female with blue eyes.

Russetwhisker: a sandy colored tom with green eyes also Fluffyclaws partner.

Tawnyfang: A grey female with white spots and blue eyes. Hollypaws trainer.

Stormhawk: A muscular tom with white fur and amber eyes. Skyflights trainer.

Elders-

Poppyfur: A dark brown female with grey eyes.

Spruceleg: A black tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat-

Hollowpool: A black and brown spotted female with blue eyes, her apprentice is Littlecloud.

Apprentices-

Hollypaw: A white female with occasional grey spots and green eyes.

Hawkeye: A black tom with white spots and yellow eyes.

Skyflight: A female with white fur that looks like clouds and blue eyes.

Queens-

Fluffyclaw: A grey female with almost born kits.

As the leader my job is to protect my clan mates, "even a kit knows this!" I yelled to myself. "Rivertide are you okay?" My father, the current leader of Riverclan comes into the deputy den. "Yeah just a little shaken up"

"Don't worry about this too much," he replied and laid down at the corner of my den. "Is there anything I should know about?" I asked

"Everything is fine, and FluffyClaw is about to have her kits." Fluffyclaw was a beautiful grey cat with soft fluffy fur. "Well I must get going, I am going to watch some of Littleclouds training."

"Okay, can I go on hunting patrol later? The deputy needs to help feed her clan."

"Yes, but you are going to have to organize one," Greystar muttered and left.

I walked out onto my ledge that was slightly below Greystars, and I watched the camp. I saw Hollypaw the smartest and most talented of the apprentices taking a decent size fish from the fresh kill pile, I also saw Hollowpool and her apprentice, Littlecloud about to go to training, of course Greystar was going to supervise Littlecloud. I jumped from my ledge and walked over to where Hollypaw was.

"Hey Hollypaw!"

"Hi Rivertide!"

"Would you like to go on a hunting patrol with me?"

"Sure," Hollypaw mewed excitedly

"Okay, we will leave at sundown," I said and walked away towards the warrior den. In the den I saw Breezetail with her best of friends Ciderfeather. They were sharing tounges and Rivertide laid down in front of them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Rivertide," replied Breezetail

"Do you guys want to join my hunting patrol?"

"Sure," said Breezetail and Ciderfeather at the same time, and they laughed.

"Okay, we leave at sundown."

I mewed and walked away.

Then I was struck, as if lightning hit me, my crush entered the camp. He was tall, muscular and smart, his name was Scorchflame. Their gazes locked, and I got up and walked towards him. "Hey Scorchflame."

"Hey Rivertide"

"Would you like to go on a hunting patrol with me and a few others?"

"Sure, are we leaving at sundown?"

"Yes, but for now do you want to go eat some food, I am starving!"

"Okay! I call first bite," he said playfully.

Scorchflame ran toward the fresh kill pile and I sighed and followed him. We took a rainbow trout, one of the juiciest and most amazing fish there was in the river. We leaped onto my ledge and laid down, I leaned my body against Scorchflames and let his fur touch mine. We ate the rainbow trout discussing about the most recent things happening in camp.

"Did you hear that FluffyClaw is going to have kits!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, Hollowpool said that she was going to have a litter of four!"

"Wow haven't had that big of a litter in a while"

"Yeah, at least we will have more apprentices," Scorchflame mewed.

The sun was setting and Rivertide and the hunting patrol were on their way to the river. On their way they checked some of the borders with shadowclan. "This mark is off," Scorchflame growled. Rivertide padded to where Scorchflame was standing, and sniffed the ground. Her whiskers tingled, Scorchflame was right the boundary was off. Ciderfeather sniffed the air, "the scent marks are fresh shadowclan must be around."

"Okay, let's re-mark the scent marks, and this time where they are actually supposed to be," I mewed. The hunting patrol walked along the border re -marking the scents. Then a few moments later Rivertide picked up the scent of shadowclan. "Guys hide in the bush over there!" She whispered and pointed to the bush with her tail. They all lunged into the bush. "Shadowclan is near, I can scent them," Hollypaw said. Then a few moments later a shadowclan patrol walked by, the patrol sniffed the borders and the deputy; Acorntail said "Riverclan moved the borders again, we must keep trying to expand like Raggedstar ordered!" Rivertide whispered to everyone in the bush "This is the plan we jump out and tell them to back off, if they want a fight then Hollypaw run to camp and get back up while the rest of us hold them off." Everyone nodded their heads and Rivertide jumped out of the bush.

"What do you guys think your doing?" Rivertail growled.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't take us, it's a 5 vs. 1!" Acorntail exclaimed, she was with Sorrowpaw, Blackwing, Ashnose and Talonfrost. The two deputy's stared into eachothers eyes for a long time and there was silence. Finally Rivertide shouted "Stop crossing the boundaries!"

"Make me!" Acorntail exclaimed and leaped at Rivertide. "HOLLYPAW NOW!" Rivertide shouted before Acorntail landed on her, and Hollypaw darted out of the bush and raced to camp. Scorchflame jumped out of the bush and was followed by Ciderfeather and Breezetail. Acorntail was on top of Rivertide clawing her nose. Rivertide acted quick and used her hind legs to claw Acorntails belly, Acorntail yelped and Sorrowpaw jumped on her and took her off Acorntail. Scorchflame saw that Rivertide was struggling to fight the two so he trotted away from Blackwing and bit Acorntails leg. Acorntail was bleeding badly and decided to leave Sorrowpaw by himself with Rivertide and Scorchflame, and ran toward Ashnose, Blackwing and Talonfrost who were all fighting Ciderfeather and Breezetail. Rivertide pounced on Sorrowpaw and held him down with her paws while Scorchflame clawed his face.

Hollypaw ran to the center of Riverclan camp and yelled "GUYS THERE IS A FIGHT AT THE SHADOWCLAN BORDER, WE NEED HELP!"

"I'm on my way!" Said Hollowpool, the medicine cat.

"Me too!" mewed Greystar. As Hollypaw led them to the battle she saw Ciderfeather and Breezetail just barely holding off the intruders. She leaped into battle and bit Talonfrosts hind leg, her teeth sinking deep into his flesh. Talonfrost yelped pain and ran away. Acorntail yelled "RETREAT" about 3 times and all. The shadow clan cats left. Hollowpool checked each of the cats wounds, Rivertides were the worst. Rivertides brown fur was now red with blood and there were many claw marks on her face. "Here eat these poppy seeds" Hollowpool said soothingly, while wrapping cobwebs on Rivertides belly. Scorchflame laid beside Rivertide and kept her warm. They returned to camp when it was dark, tomorrow would be a full moon and the medicine cats would go to the moon pool.


End file.
